Adam and Bailey's Adventures: Who Wars, The TARDIS Awakens
by doctor-sarah
Summary: Continuation of "Adam and Bailey's Adventures: A Story Begins". The gang travels to the Star Wars realm out of curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone, thanks for finding our story! For you new people, this is the second story in an ongoing series written by us. (Yes, this story is a two person endeavor.) To fully understand tbe storyline, please look at the story,"Adam and Bailey's Adventures: A Story Begins", which we also wrote. We unfortunately do not own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures, Star Wars, or characters, scenes,** **and objects therof. Please don't come to us with a lawsuit, we're too busy to deal with Disney or BBC lawyers. Please, if you have comments, questions, or requests, leave them in the comments or privare message them to us. Before you start reading, we have to warn you, in case you live under a rock and somehow haven't seen Star Wars: The Force Awakens yet, there are major spoilers in later chapters. You have been warned! Also, chapters will be longer in this story, so be prepared to have to read more. Read** **on, see you next chapter, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 1: Arrivals pt. 2

"...I was just asking where we were continuity wise. " "in between the sixth movie and the seventh. " the doctor called back. "Thanks!" Adam responded. "I found the Jedi robes! "Bailey called out. Adam ran to find her, the Doctor in tow. After dressing in the proper garb of the time, Adam, Bailey, and the Doctor walked out onto the desert world of Jakku. "Doctor, why did we land on Jakku? There's nothing fun or even remotely interesting here!" Said Adam, although his face showed he didn't care. He was under an alien star, and on an alien planet, and that was good enough for Adam. "Do you want me to take you home? " the doctor challenged. "Noooo" Adam said. "Wow, this is AMAZING, " Bailey said.

"Well, we should be getting back to our proper universe. Who knows what will happen to us if we stay here too long." The doctor said. At that moment, the TARDIS sank into the sand with a groan and the sounds of faint chomping and laughter. The group stared at the spot where the TARDIS used to be. "Well, at least we're not strranded in Cardiff," Bailey said. ADam looked at Bailey, a scowl on his face. "Hey, what's wrong with Cardiff? " Adam asked. "Everything, " the doctor answered. "Oukay, we can talk about this later, now what are we gonna do? We're stranded, on a desert planet no less, and we don't know where we are in the movie plot! For all we know, this is years before poe damaron arrives!" Adam exclaimed. "As I told you previously, we are in between the sixth and seventh movies. " the doctor said, exasperated at having to re-explain things.

"I doubt anyone important will show up here for a long time, if ever. " he continued. "We should get to the nearest town then. Get a ship, and find the Rebellion, or whatever they call themselves now. I don't remember. " said Adam. "They're now the resistance, " Bailey said. "Oh, I knew that, " Adam sheepishly said, feeling stupid that he didn't know that. And he just watched the movie the previous night too. Bailey rolled her eyes. "So, in the beginning of the movie, Poe damaron arrived in the village to retrieve a map from some old guy that supposedly leads them to Luke, " Bailey said. "We know he was out in the middle of nowhere in this little Podunk town. " said Adam. "Middle of nowhere. Sounds like the whole planet if you ask me. " responded Bailey. "Regardless of what our plan is, our first part of it should be finding water. " said the doctor. "That'll be a problem, this is a desert planet after all, " Adam said. "Was that what it was called? A Podunk town? Huh, " Bailey said, "there was water at that traders place." "Where is that though? " the doctor asked. Bailey shrugged.

"Directions are useless here, so we need to start walking. " Adam said. "I say we walk away from where the TARDIS dissapeared. I don't wanna be eaten too. " Bailey said. "Lets go for an hour and a half, then stop to sleep. " the doctor said. "I don't want anyone to die from lack of sleep. It sounds wierd but it happens. " "That's me every morning, " Bailey said, and started walking the group followed with her. After walking for about ten minutes, Bailey stated to whisper to Adam, "never thought we'd be here." "No, me neither. I wish we were on Tatooine, then we'd see the two suns set." "Yeah, but then we'd also be stuck with angsty Luke. " Bailey responded, and the pair started to snicker. "UWhat are you guys laughing about?" Asked The Doctor. Bailey immediately stopped laughing, and after a smack on the arm, Adam stopped as well. "NOTHING!" Adam said. "You guys are wierd." Commented the Doctor. "Thank you!" Replied Bailey and Adam simultaneously. Luke caught up with them. "No seriously, what were you talking about?" Bailey sighed. "We were just talking about how cool it would've been to see the twin sunsets on the other desert planet, tatooine, and then I said that if we did, we'd be stuck with a whiny teenaged Luke Skywalker. " "is he in this movie?" "Yeah, but he's all the way at the end." Adam said. "Spoilers, Adam! " Bailey shouted. "Alright alright! Yeesh. " Adam said. "You guys coming or what?" Asked the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello everybody! Thank you for still reading our story!**

 **Adam: I'm surprised they're still reading.**

 **(Scowl) Just do the thing.**

 **Adam: I'm just gonna reference the notice in the beginning of the story, stating we don't own Doctor Who, Star Wars, Sarah Jane, or characters, places or situations therof. Please leave comments on how the story is doing, or what you want to happen in the story.**

 **Thank you. Now, get ready, you've got a tough chapter ahead.**

 **Adam: What are you talking about?**

 **The Doctor's singing... And something... Else.**

 **Adam: oh boy.**

 **Bailey: Adam, don't listen to him, he's just messing with you.**

 **Good luck! (Whispered) you'll need it. Doctor-Sarah out!**

Chapter 2: Songs and Captivity

 _...Spoilers, Adam! " Bailey shouted. "Alright alright! Yeesh. " Adam said. "You guys coming or what?" Asked the Docor._ He had gotten ahead by a considerable amount, and he was sitting at the top of a dune. Everyone rushed up to meet the two. On top of the dune, Adam started mumbling, "ba baaaa, da da da da da daaaaaaaaa!" As he looked below, and saw the village. "Well, what do you know? " Adam said, and started to walk down. "Dang, it looks better in real life! " Bailey said, and wiped grains of sand from her glasses. "Don't do that!" Adam said. "What? Clean my glasses? Why?" Bailey asked. "You could scratch them for starters. Moreover, save it! It is a relic from another universe! Bring it home for posterity!" Adam replied. "Would you rather have me stumble around like I'm drunk and cussing Like a sailor? " Bailey asked. "Well when you put it that way. ..." adam said. "Mhm, thought so, " Bailey responded, and started to trudge down the mountain of sand.

Adam sighed, and followed after her. As the group trudged down the hill, they noticed small shapes poking out of the ground. As they approached the shape, it took the form of a large skeleton of what appeared to be a dragon. "I thought dragons were myths." Adam pondered. "I thought dragons weren't in this universe, " Bailey piped up. "Oh yeah, " said Adam. The bones fell to the ground, "Well that's weird." The group continued walking. "We should stop, " the doctor finally said. The sun was setting, and the desert was much cooler. The group happily sat down

. "A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far away, Naboo was under an attack, " Bailey sang. Adam smiled and continued. "And I find me and qui-gon-jin to talk the federation into maybe, cutting them a, little slack. " bAiley continued, "but their response, it didn't thrill us, they locked the doors and tried to kill us. We escaped from that gas, and meet jar jar and boss nass." "We took a bongo from the scene and went to theed to see the queen. " answered the doctor. Adam And Bailey were both shocked that the Doctor knew the song, but continued, in harmony, "we all wound up on Taaaatooooine." The group sang together, "That's where we found this boy. " After hours of trudging through the sand, and singing songs from all eras, with the doctor joining in to some, they finally reached a settlement. It was just getting dark when they realized where they were.

"This is that town from the beginning of the movie. " Adam said, to no one in particular. They noticed a certain Latino fighter pilot coming out of a small hut. "Oh no, " Bailey breathed, knowing what was going to go down. Many innocents were going to be killed. Bailey was about to warn them, but Adam held her down. "We can't change anything about the movie," he said. Bailey sighed, "I know, I just want to save one life, " she said. The carriers landed, and the stormtroopers, well, stormed out, shooting anything in sight. "At least they have better aim in this movie, " Clyde said. The group watched as kylo ren, or Ben solo, confronted poe damaron. After a brief standoff, The stormtroopers took him away, and the soldiers, except for FN-2187, torched the place. The villagers screamed.

"NO!" Bailey screamed, and ran to help at least someone. Adam cursed and ran after her. Bailey had ran straight towards a young Twi'lek child, who was looking around for its mother with worry. Bailey grabbed it, held it tightly in her arms saying,"It's ok, they won't hurt you. Your safe now. " Adam ran up behind her saying,"Are you nuts! You're going to get shot! Or burnt to death! We gotta get out of here." "Just let me save one life! It's Pompeii all over again, " Bailey said, running with the child in her arms. She had finally reunited The mother with her son when she heard, "who are you? " behind her. The voice chilled her to the bone. She slowly turned around, to be met with the masked face of kylo ren. "Sir, they appeared out of nowhere, saved a little boy's life, and reunited him with his family. They can't be that bad right?" Said a random stormtrooper. Kylo, in his usual destructive rage, pulled out his light saber and sliced the stormtrooper to bits.

"You'll be coming with me. " he said, and they followed, too scared to disobey. "I hope that wasn't Finn, " Adam thought as they were hauled into a ship, shackled, and thrown on the floor. "You guys too? " Poe asked the kids, "why would he want you? " "I've been wondering that myself, " Bailey answered, "I'm Bailey, " she introduced, pointed to Adam and said, "That's Adam. " "nice to meet you two, I'm poe damaron. " Adam did his best to keep from freaking out. Over the past 24 hours, he had met the doctor, several of his companions, and now one of the better characters in the newest Star Was rs movie. "Don't worry, I think your going to make it out just fine. " Adam said. "Us on the other hand..." "Silence! " kylo ren shouted. Bailey shrank back. She wanted to be brave right now, but too many bad thoughts were circling in her head. What if she died in this universe? What if Adam died? What if the whole movie is messed up now that they were discovered? Too many questions, not enough answers, or time.

"What do you know of the Resistance?" Kylo said, tearing Bailey away from her thoughts. "Uh, uh, I'll tell you everything I know, after you take of the mask, and uh, I get a few answers as well. A question for a question if you will. " Adam replied. Kylo ren turned on his lightsaber and held it at Adam's throat. "How about, you tell me what you know of the resistance, and I won't slit your throat? " he growled. "Alright! I'll tell you, just don't hurt him, " Bailey pleaded, "the resistance is an organization that's going to whip your sorry but and end the first order, that's what. " Adam snickered, but Kylo had a slightly different reaction. He stepped off the landed shuttle, and proceeded to destroy the nearest cart of supplies. "Someone needs some anger management classes." Adam whispered to Bailey. "Yeah right?" Bailey said. Kylo came charging at her. "You insolent child! " he screamed, and slapped her, hard. Bailey gritted her teeth. Thank god for extreme pain tolerance. Kylo ordered a soldier to take the kids, plus Poe, to separate cells. "I'll deal with the pilot first, but when I'm done with him, you'll be next! " he threatened the girl, and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading the-**

 **Adam: Are you even going to TRY changing the beginning?**

 **If you stop interrupting me, yes. But while you're here...**

 **Adam: I'm just gonna reference the notice in the other chapters because I'm lazy.**

 **Sigh. Well, if it ain't broke.**

 **Bailey: You guys have got to stop arguing. It takes up too much time.**

 **We will discuss this at a later date. For now, enjoy the story, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 3: Escape

 _..."I'll deal with the pilot first, but when I'm done with him, you'll be next! " he threatened the girl, and stormed off._ "I'm assuming he's not going to give us tea and Jammie Dodgers **,** so good luck." Adam said, as he was dragged off. "I just hope he doesn't get anything out of her. " He thought to himself. In the meantime, Adam had time to marvel at the size and expanse of the space station. The movies always make them seem smaller than they are, and Adam could barely comprehend the scale that the ship was built on. Luckily, he had a while by himself to mull it over. "Don't do anything stupid, " Bailey yelled. "No promises! " he yelled back. Bailey was marched off and strapped to a chair similar to the one poe and rey were. "Not that bad, " Bailey said, and leaned against the headboard, "at least they don't use the mind probe anymore. " she breathed in and out trying to relax. Panicking won't help. "I hope Adam is all right, " she thought.

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Adam was woken up to the feeling of pain in his neck. Not particularly painful, more like a pinching feeling. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. Before him were three officers, and by the amount of metal on their shirts, important ones too. "So, are we done here?" Adam asked, even though he knew the answer. " is only the beginning, " the officers aimed their blasters at him. "On my command!" The general shouted. "Halt!" A stormtrooper said, "Ren has asked for the prisoner" he said. The guards left. "Okay, come with me, I'm gonna get you outta here, " the soldier said. "We need to rescue poe and Bailey first, " Adam said. "Right," the trooper said, and led him to poe's cell. "I hope Bailey's okay, " Adam thought. After finding Poe, Adam started to wonder how they would all get out of there. In the movie, Poe and Finn stole a TIE fighter, but it barely fit two. If they were to successfully escape now, they would need a bigger ship. "How are we getting out of here with four people?" Adam asked the stormtrooper. "Getting out of here? Oh, buddy you're so wrong. You're not going anywhere. "

Meanwhile, in Bailey's cell, Bailey had just hummed The entire song of bohemian rhapsodey when kylo ren, or as her dad liked to call him, Darth Emo, walked in. "Finally, I was wondering when you were going to get here, " she said. "So full of fire, yet so afraid at the same time. You amuse me, " Darth Emo said. He then got down to business. "What do you actually know about the resistance? " he asked. "Like I'd ever tell you, Darth Emo, " Bailey said. "Oh, you will tell, " kylo ren said, and thrust his hand out. That could only mean one thing; Force interrogation. Bailey struggled to stay calm. "Just think of a door, and close it" she remembered from a doctor who episode. It worked. "I won't tell you anything! " Bailey shrieked. Her brain started to hurt from the strain of keeping kylo out. After attempting to keep Kylo out for hours, Bailey was just about to give up when there was a bang on the door. "You asked for the other prisoners. " a stormtrooper said. "No I didn't. I'm a little busy!" Kylo responded. "You're getting them anyways!" The stormtrooper replied. He then burst into the room, shot Kylo ren about a dozen times, then released Bailey, and pulled her out of the room. Who knew that a force interrogation could cause such a headache?

Adam ran up to her and tackled her in a hug. "Thank god your okay! Did he get any Intel from you? " he said. "Nope, managed to block him out," Bailey said. "We gotta go!" The stormtrooper said, and led them to the tie fighter. "There's four of us! We'll have to squeeze !" Poe whispered as they were marched towards the black ship. "Or we could take that!" Adam said, pointing to a TIE bomber. "I didn't think those still existed..." Said the stormtrooper. "I memorized the specs for most TIE ships a while back, and we'd easily fit in there!" Adam said. "One problem. Who knows how to fly it?" Poe asked."I thought you knew how to fly everything?!" the stormtrooper said in shock. "I do. And I can get us back to Jakku without getting shot into a million pieces. " Adam replied, glancing at Bailey. "Why are you looking at me?" Bailey asked. Adam quickly glanced away and said, "lucky for us, there are three weapon spots instead of one, so everyone gets a cannon !" The gang nodded.

They quickly ran to their stations, being as stealthy as possible. They hopped in the ship. After getting into the old ship, Adam gave brief instructions on how to use the weaponry. Adam put Po in charge of bombs and missiles, held in the TIE's second pod, while the stormtrooper and Bailey were in charge of the forward and reverse guns, respectively. "Now we know this ship has some excellent defenses, and offensive weaponry as well. We'll take out the missile silos first, then the turbolasers, then land and find the droid. " "Hopefully we can actually find the droid we're looking for, " Bailey said. Adam smiled and sighed, "That's terrible, " he said, "Yo, stormtrooper, what's your name?" Poe asked. The trooper took off his helmet. "FN-2187," he said. "Well, not anymore. FN, huh? Finn," Poe responded. "Finn," Finn said, accepting the name as his own.

"Déja vu. " said Adam, half to himself. Not only was he remembering the time he played a video game where he did what he was about to do, but also, he was remembering the movie, it's script, and it's plot. "So. Nothing much to do but get started." Adam said. "Watch yourselves, at least for the first few minutes. This thing is old, and it may be moody after sitting for years. " he continued. "Oh okay. See you on the flip side, cap'n," Bailey said. She gave her friend a mock salute and manned her battle station. "Okay, " Adam said, slightly dreamily before focusing on the subject matter at hand. "You guys ready? " he said. "Bro, I was born ready, " Poe said and got into position. Adam looked back at his console. He knew what each button and switch did, and how to start the ship. The only problem was that this particular model started with a ton of noise, similar to that of a bus back on earth. He needed to do this carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Adam: All I'm saying is you could start differently!**

 **I think you've done that well. (Gestures to reader)**

 **Adam: (jumps) Don't do that! Scared the sh-**

 **Bailey: -otgun!**

 **Good catch. Who's gonna reference the note?**

 **Bailey: I wanted to, but you've got that covered.**

 **Oh... On that note! Enough of this intermission stuff, read on reader! Doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 4: Landing

 _The only problem was that this particular model started with a ton of noise, similar to that of a bus back on earth. He needed to do this carefully._ After careful consideration, he flipped a few switches, pressed a few buttons, and the ship hummed to life, silent as the rising moon. The quartet were off, until Adam realized one thing: pretty much everyone saw them leave. As the ship sailed into the infinite blackness that was space, the star cruiser went into attack mode. As the fighter jets were flying at them, Bailey got ready to fight.

Three fighters flew her way, only to be met with the sudden doom of Bailey's lazers. "How'd you do that? That was awesome! " Adam said over the intercom. "I play a lot of galaga!" Bailey said, and nailed another shot. "I'd be shooting too, if you knew how to fly this thing!" Adam replied, glaring at Po. As they fought through the ships in sight, adam noticed a small, blinking light. "Don't let it be fuel, don't let it be fuel!" Adam pleaded to himself. The newer TIEs ran on electricity (supposedly a "greener" solution to the original form or propulsion) and this was one of the few ships in the galaxy powered by dark matter. Previously, ships had been outfitted to collect dark matter, and then refine it to be used to power the Alcubierre drive in the ship. As more ships were converted to electricity, it became harder and harder to find enough refined dark matter for a trip from a planet to a moon, and trips across the galaxy in dark matter powered ships became next to impossible.

The light turned out not to be a low fuel light, but instead a "low charge" light, for the battery. "Don't tell me you forgot the battery!" Bailey shouted. "Uh, oops? " Adam said. Bailey facepalmed. "I told you so!" She said. "Well lucky for us, we're over Jakku," Poe said. Finn panicked, "what? We can't go back to Jakku, we have to get out of this system!" "I knew you were gonna say that. And yes, it's a wasteland. But reasoning still stands, Bailey watch our six, they're going to be sending a missile in about 15 seconds. His droid has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker." Adam said. "And don't give me that look," he continued, looking at Po. "We're resistance, mostly. We really just don't like the First Order, and as such feel a new to give their enemies information that could lead to their demise. " "Adam. You should really learn when to just shut up. " Bailey said. "Now they'll have more questions then answers. "

"Roger that, missile coming, six o'clock," Bailey said, then shot it, making it silently explode, "or at least it was. " "great. Okay, ship's going to crash soon. Get ready for a bumpy ride. Make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seats are in the upright position, " Adam said in his best flight attendant voice. "And to let you know, I did not LEAVE the battery on the ship. The battery in this ship is dead, or close to it, so when and if we need it, we will need to use non-laser weaponry. Looking at you Po. " Adam continued. Adam then began to rigorously flip switches and smash buttons. As they got closer to the ground, the TIE flattened out into a normal cruising flight pattern, angled slightly down. "Hold on. I turned off the engines, this is all momentum. We're gonna hit hard, but I think I got us out of the bad lands so-". Adam never got to finish his sentence. The ship thumped into the desert, a short distance away from what would soon be recognized by Adam and Bailey as the Melenium Falcon. The ship hit the ground hard, knocking out the crew from the impact.

Adam woke up to find the ship was mostly in one piece. He hadn't brought up with his friends that while he had flown a TIE tons of times in video games, he had never actually landed one successfully, and being able to do so as a major confidence boost. The only thing that had been damaged had been the beam connecting the two pods, which held nothing but electronics, and could easily be fixed. He could get it flying in an hour, assuming he found a place to recharge the battery. Adam ran around, looking for Bailey, Finn, and Poe, but mostly Bailey. After searching the ship, he noticed a chunk of the ship was gone. The chunk where Poe was. Good. Plot would happen, it wasn't damaged. Yet.

Finn was okay, he was just waking up. Adam looked for Bailey, and found her unconscious at her battle station, with a small cut near her head. "She'll be fine, she's tough, " Adam thought, and carried her out of the ship. As Bailey woke up, she blank sweat out of her eye. When she wiped it away however, it turned out to be blood oozing down her face from a small cut in her forehead. "Don't worry, head wounds bleed a lot." Bailey heard Adam say, as if from far away. "Remind me later to tell you the story of when I hit my brother on accident in the head with a stick. " he continued, fading as he talked. "And, she's out. "Adam said to himself. She must have fainted from blood loss. "Ok, time for plan B!" He said to himself.

Finn climbed out. "She okay? " the trooper asked. "No. Listen, we need to find someone who can help her. But first, " Adam said, then ripped a piece of fabric from his star wars era garb, and wrapped it around Bailey's head to stop the bleeding, "we need to head that way, " he pointed in the direction of the town. He found poe's jacket and handed it to him. "This will keep the sand away for now. I'll carry Bailey. " the three heroes beginning their journey to unintentionally find Rey. "Ok. Go find water. If you find a big boar-like thing, go get a drink there then bring some over here. We all need something to drink. " Adam said, parched. "Alright." Finn responded. Adam didn't like trusting a stormtrooper, even though he knew what he would do for the resistance later on. As he sat, waiting for Finn to get back, even though he knew how long it would take him to get back, Adam noticed a strange man off to the side of the trading village. This man, clearly the Doctor, ran towards Adam and Bailey, a look of horror on his face. "For God sakes, where have you been! ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailey: Ok, I gotta ask. What was with last week?**

 **Huh? I don't know what you're talking about!**

 **Adam:You skipped a week then put two up a day early!**

 **Oh. Yeah. First time juggling a job and writing, get off my case!**

 **Adam: so you don't forget to ask us to do it, I'll reference the note in the previous chapters saying we don't own Doctor Who, Star Wars,-**

 **Blah blah blah, paperwork legalities, technicalities. Sigh. Whelp, that's taken care of! See ya! Doctor-Sarah out!**

Chapter 5: Spoilers

Adam noticed a strange group of people off to the side of the trading village. One man, clearly the Doctor, ran owards Adam and Bailey, a look of horror on his face. "For God sakes, where have you been! ?" The doctor exclaimed. "Great to see you too, " Adam mumbled. "What happened to your girlfriend? " the Scotsman asked, gesturing at the unconscious Bailey laying in the sand. "First off, she's not my girlfriend, secondly, I-we, just got captured by a Darth Vader wannabe and saved the lives of the two most important characters in this story, what have you been doing?" Adam yelled. "Trying to save you that's what! How could you be so stupid and run off like that? " the doctor yelled back. "Bailey ran off! She saved the life of an innocent child while you stood there and did nothing! I ran after her so I could keep her safe! " Adam responded. "It was Pompeii all over again. Remember? That's why you have the face you have now," Adam reminded the old timeLord. "What's all the yelling about?" Bailey asked, feeling weak and as though she could sleep for days. "The doctor showed up, called you my girlfriend, which is completely untrue-" "Help your girlfriend up and get ready to run. " interrupted Finn, Rey standing behind him with BB-8 behind her.

"Ok, everything is going as it should. " Adam mumbled to himself. "Let me guess, TIE's on a bombing spree. Sent to kill us?" Adam continued. An explosion behind him answered his question. "Ok, there's a ship, looks like garbage, hasn't flown in years, sitting outside waiting for us. We can't fit all of us in the bomber, so the garbage will do. " Adam said, quoting Rey. "Alright, can someone give me a hand? " Bailey said. "Here, " Rey said, and offered her a hand. Bailey took it, and ran as fast as she could to the millennium falcon. Sure enough the other ship got bombed. The crew climbed up on the ship, and Adam helped Bailey to the infirmary. "Hang on, the ties will be after us. I'll tell you when we've entered light speed, then you can get some sleep. "Kay," Bailey answered. Adam was about to walk out when Bailey said, "Adam?" He stopped at the door and said, "yeah?" "Do you think that since we're in this universe, we might have force powers? " Adam smirked and said, "I sure hope so," walked out. Oh man, just wait until Han solo meets her, The sass will be endless. As the Melenium Falcon flew away from Jakku, Adam took the time of relaxation to bring up something with Rey. "Hey. I know that when this is all said and done you're going to want to go back to Jakku, but you can't. You will be in great danger there. Moreover, the people you wait for there aren't coming back. Mourn their loss, and move on. " Adam said, as sincere as possible. "You know so much about me, my life, and I don't even know your name. " Rey replied. "Yeah. I can't tell you how I know, or what happens next. All I can say is that you are destined for greatness. " "Adam!" The doctor broke in. "You'd better look at this. " the doctor said, with a hint of worry. "Rey, while I'm checking out what The doctor wants, fix the hyperdrive motivator please. I really don't want to die today. " Adam said as he left the room.

When Adam reached the doctor, the timeLord whispered, "You can't tell her everything. That thing you told her? You can't do that! In the words of my wife, ' spoilers'. Oh, and also, you might want to check in with your girlfriend, " the doctor said. "She's not my girlfriend! " Adam protested. "Maybe not, but you care for her, " the doctor pointed out. "Ya, she's my friend, " Adam said, "I'm going to go check on Bailey. " "Hey you good?" Asked Adam. Bailey was still weak after her injuries, and he was starting to get worried. "Yes, I'm fine!" Answered Bailey, but her voice clearly said otherwise. "If you say so, but you need to rest. Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it's necessary, and not before. " Adam said. Back at home, he had no idea what to do for a job, but he knew then and there that he could eliminate "doctor/nurse" from his possible job list. Too much blood, no matter how much they paid you. "I'm fine, " Bailey said through gritted teeth. Adam sighed and sat on the bed, careful to not crush Bailey's legs in the process. "You seriously need rest, I don't know how long it will take for Ha-" Rey burst in, "grab these masks, and come with me! " and tossed then the masks. "Party never ends, does it? " Bailey asked as she stumbled out of bed , Adam in tow. As soon as they got under the crate, the teens pur their masks on. If Bailey wasn't so tired, she would've shouted "Han solo! " and would do the John cena . Ooh well.

After seeing who walked in, the doctor stood up, and ran towards Han and Chewie. "I was wondering when I'd see you guys again!" They, obviously not recognizing him, stopped, looking worried."Guys, come on out! They won't hurt... Much. I've known these guys for years!" The doctor said. Now everyone was thoroughly confused. "You don't remember me because I regenerated. " he said to Han and Chewie. "I came here during my eighth regeneration, had some fun, got blown up. Twice actually. " "Doctor! You just ruined one of his best lines!" Adam complained, helping Bailey up. Her bandage was soaked with blood, and her eyes were starting to roll back. Han clapped his hand on the doctor's shoulder and said, "it's good to see you in one piece. Who are the kids? " "the boy idiot is Adam, " the doctor replied, earning a ' heeeey!' From the teen, "and the ginger is Bailey, she's Adam's girlfriend." "How many times do I have to tell you, she's not my girlfriend! " Adam exclaimed. Han just nodded. Bailey, who had been incoherent that whole time muttered, "chewie, we're home. " only Adam heard it. At that moment, he smiled. As soon as Bailey's wounds were treated, lied down on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep instantly, while Adam lied the floor, wide awake with worry. How was his mom and brother Matthew holding up? Did they notice that he was gone? How long has he been gone? "Hakuna Matata," he mumbled, shaking his worries off. Right now, the galaxy needed him, and right now, he was useless if he didn't get any sleep. He closed his eyes. Adam woke up to the sound of explosions and turmoil outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:Hello everybody! Thanks for still reading the story-**

 **Adam:Loosing confidence are we?**

 **-even though Adam continues to barge in as I am simply saying hello.**

 **Adam:Its not "barging in". I prefer the terminology "giving my two cents".**

 **Agree to disagree. In any event, please see the notices in previous chapters saying that as much as we want to, we don't own Doctor Who, Star Wars, events and characters thereof.**

 **Adam: Thanks Captain Obvious. Its also important to note that we don't own the moon, and the Earth is round.**

 **(sigh) This is why you keep getting hurt. Anyways! Leave comments please if you have questions or suggestions. Till next time, doctor-sarah out!**

Chapter 6: Injuries and Preparations

 _...he was useless if he didn't get any sleep. He closed his eyes. Adam woke up to the sound of explosions and turmoil outside._ "How long have I slept?!" He asked himself. Bailey was still asleep, she needed rest after the amount of blood she lost, so it couldn't be that long. As Adam got up, he remembered why he hated sleeping on the floor. Everything was tiff, and he knew his neck was going to hurt all day. He ran outside, only to see a destroyed temple, a ship flying off, and Finn yelling "Rey!" At the ship as it left. He had missed a good hour and a half. "Where were you?!" The doctor asked. "Sleeping! In case you haven't noticed, humans need sleep, especially if their running and carrying their almost unconscious friend at the same time! " Adam shrieked, then glanced worryingly at Bailey, who didn't even stir. Wow. "Well, Rey is gone, and I've just been psychoanalyzed by a talking turtle with glasses, so I guess I just had a rough day, " the doctor said, "how's Bailey? " "she's sleeping, " Adam said.

"Not anymore! " Bailey exclaimed behind them. "Get back into bed! " Adam ordered, though Bailey looked and sounded much better. "I'll sleep when I'm dead," she said, "Rey has been taken, sooo that means we get to meet Leia! " she cheered. As Bailey said this, a ship landed near them. It was a long cylindrical shape, reminiscent of a subway car. The side opened upward, showing Leia, C3PO, and various other people. Adam, seeing all of his favorite characters (and C3PO) in one big meeting caused him to smile a huge smile, and then passed out, ruining the moment before C3PO got the chance. "He'll be fine, as long as he didn't fall on anything." Bailey said quickly. "He just has low blood sugar, and he needs to eat. When he wakes up, I'll get him something to eat. " she continued, making it up as she went. Han and Leia stared into each other's eyes intimately. "Wait for it. .." Bailey said, then C3PO ruined the moment. "HAN SOLO!" The droid answered. Bailey cracked up, then went over to check on Adam.

He was fine. "Miss?" A soldier asked. "Yeah?" Bailey answered. "We have some spare clothes for you and your friends, should you need them, " the soldier responded. "Thanks," Bailey said, then turned her attention to Adam. He was starting to mutter random things. "Sine squared is cosine squared minus one... Any beam of energy can be redirected... Are we there yet mommy?... Anyone for some music?" "He's delusional. "She said quickly. "I can see that." The soldier responded, then quickly found something important to do. "I'm not as think as you drunk I am... Hey, I'm not delusional! I'm just big-boned..." Adam said, to no one in particular. Bailey set Adam down on the Falcon's bed. He must have hit his head or something, but he needed rest now. "Clichés, clichés, everywhere! " Bailey whispered to her incoherent friend. "Seriously, at this rate the two of us will have permanent brain damage, " she continued. She sat down in front of the bed. "But, this is fun. I haven't had this much fun since we were at dad's installation reception, " she went on. "What did your dad install?... I hope it was something important... There's a crack in the ceiling up there..." Adam said, dazed expression still on his face. "Ok, your nuttier than peanut brittle," Bailey said, using one of Adam's favorite sayings against him," I'm gonna see how I can help the others." "Kay," her friend replied dreamily. Bailey smirked and walked off towards the meeting room, then looked down at her clothes. They were ripped, stained with blood, and sand was caked on it. She went into a bathroom and changed. She looked in the mirror. She wiped some dirt of her freckled face and walked out.

The leaders were discussing the death star-no-star killer base. Wow, Darth Emo just became Darth wannabe. After the long, boring meeting about the base (things take longer in real life than in movies), Bailey ran off to find Han. If she remembered correctly, his next thing he had to do would be very entertaining. As soon as she found Han, she noticed Adam standing next to him, helping with small orbs. The doctor was leaning against a hydraulic beam from the door of the Millennium falcon. "I don't condone guns, and I certainly don't condone explosives." He muttered to himself. "Which one's for me? " Bailey asked, ignoring the doctor. "Uh, that one, " Han said, and pointed to a medium sized blaster. Bailey picked it up, it was perfectly balanced. She checked the pump action like it was no problem. "You know how to fire that thing? " Han asked. "Yeah, you aim, pull the trigger, and hope for the best, " Bailey answered, smirking. "I like you, you've got spunk kid," the smuggler said. "Thanks," Bailey said, then turned her friend, who was playing with a grenade. "Let me guess, you're going to tell me that I shouldn't play with this because it's a bomb, right?" Adam said to Han, earning a glare from the Doctor. "How'd you guess?" Han replied. "Markings on the outside. Small enough not to be noticed, but big enough to tell specifics about it. " Adam said, and smiled at the doctor. "You two have got to figure out how to get along..." Han said. Coming from the guy that fought constantly with his crush before he got the backbone to ask her out. Jeez, and I thought I was spineless." Adam replied.

"Hey, it took a while for my obvious charm and wit to get noticed by her, that's all," Han defended. Adam smirked. "Do you have a girl worth blowing up the death star for?" Han asked the blonde teen. "Well, not exactly. ..." he trailed off, but looked at Bailey out of the corner of his eye. "Uh huh, thought so, " Han said. He clapped Adam on the shoulder, and started to his ship. "Come on, lover boy!" "I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't say anything if the sort!" Adam said defiantly. "You didn't SAY anything, you're right. What you DID was plenty evidence. " Han said. "All I'm gonna say, is women always find out." "Yeah. I heard that from someone before." Adam said, knowing exactly who said it the first time was in front of him. "Can we get this over with?" The Doctor said. "It will take us a few hours to get to Star Killer Base, so in the meantime we can play games." Han said. "I have at least a thousand games on the holoboard." "As long as I don't play against Chewbacca, he's a sore loser," Bailey said, walkinng onto the ship. The door closed with a soft hiss. "I'll play against you! " Adam said a little too quickly. "Fine, but don't be surprised if I beat you, " Bailey said, walked to the holoboard room. Adam glanced at Han, who gave him a knowing look. Adam sighed, and followed Bailey. After loosing over a dozen games to Bailey, Adam finally gave up. "I'm pretty good at math. And what just happened makes it clear. Don't play you in a board game ever again. I will loose horribly." Adam said, not as much sad as he was impressed. He always beat his brother at games, and this incredible loss streak was humbling. "Do you want a challenge?" The doctor said to Bailey. "Sure!" She said, eager to test just how good she was. "I'm just going to watch, see if I can learn anything for the trip back. " "I'm just going to say, if you win, I wouldn't be surprised, " Bailey said, seeing how this was going. "For first dibs on who gets to choose which universe to go to next, " the Time Lord proposed. "Deal," Bailey said, and set up the game.

By the time the quartet got to star killer, the doctor had beat Bailey 3-2. "Fine, where should we go after this? " Bailey said. "I'll let you know if we survive this, let's go! " "You guys know that I could have practically scooped the intensity out of the air and sold it on a cone during that game right?" Adam said. The game was a very close match, and it had lasted the whole flight there. "Speaking of things served in a cone, I really don't like the cold. " Adam said. "Why?" Bailey asked. "Short answer: I got frostbite on a camp out in scouts last year. It wasn't terrible, but scared the crap out of me. My hands felt like bricks, and I lost all feeling. Not healthy. " "then let's make sure it doesn't happen again. " the doctor replied. "Okay, let's go and teach Darth wannabe a lesson!" Bailey exclaimed, and walked out of the ship with Finn and Han. The doctor sighed. "Why do I always get the cheeky gingers? First donna, then Amy, now Bailey," the old man complained.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:Hey guys. Sorry for not posting last week, we had a lot on our plates.**

 **Adam: But what about those people who can't stand a week without reading of our amazing escapades?**

 **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it, just do the thing.**

 **Doctor: At this time the writers would like to say that they do not own own Doctor Who, Star Wars, or related objects, characters, and events. They do own the OCs. Please leave all questions, comments, and requests in the comments section.**

 **Adam: And now, Underpaid High Schoolers present: the next chapter!**

 **(glare) Really?**

Chapter 7: Suspicion and Loss

 _"Why do I always get the cheeky gingers? First donna, then Amy, now Bailey," the old man complained._ Adam laughed and walked outside. "So, how did you know about this outpost? " Han asked the reformed stormtrooper. "I worked here on sanitation, " the trooper responded. Han got mad. "Sanitation! We're all depending on you, for god sakes! " Han responded. "Don't worry, the force will help us," Finn defended. "THAT'S NOT HOW THE FORCE WORKS! " Han and Bailey shouted at the poor trooper. Bailey smiled, she had always wanted to say that with the smuggler himself. "Now, this should be easy, " Finn said. "Defeating a whole organization devoted to evil ain't like dusting crops, dude, " Bailey quipped, and climbed inside. "Wrong movie." Adam creticed. "That's 4, not 7." "I know, but it's still aplicable!" Bailey responded. "They bicker sometimes." The doctor commented to Han and Finn. "We do not!" Adam and Bailey said simultaneously.

"Ok, shush. Stealth is of the essence here. In, out, nobody notices. " Han said. As the door opened to the elevator, a stormtrooper noticed them. "Hey, you!" Was all he had time to say before he was blasted to the wall by a blaster bolt from Chewies gun. "Aaaaaaand, we failed, " Bailey whispered. "No kidding, " Adam hissed back. "Ok, we can just move along, " Han said carefully. The group ran down the hallway until Finn started strategizing. "Okay, we should split up-adam, you go with the doctor, search the cells to the left, me, Bailey, and Han will go to the right." Bailey noticed Rey climbing the metal on the inside of the ship. "Um, finn, you might want to turn around, " Adam hinted. Finn turned around, looked, and said, "what?" "Oh god, don't put me through that again! " the doctor complained. "Doctor, your never going to live that down. " Adam commented. "We could get over there in 3 minutes, 5 if we want to shut off the shield first. " "let's do the shield first. " Han replied."You only came because you wanted to save Rey, and I STILL don't know why you three came." "We know why we came, and if you make it out of this with out a hole in your stomach we may just tell you. " said Adam, earning another glare from the doctor. "You know I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do, so why try to stop me? I'm gonna tell someone eventually." Adam said defiantly to the doctor. "You're the one worried about the plot staying on track! " Bailey accused, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "What happens happens, this is a fixed point, " the doctor replied.

"Han, we came because we wanted to help blow up death star mark 3. That's all, "Bailey said quietly. She gripped the handle of the gun tighter as she walked ahead of the group. "Ok then, if this is a fixed point in time, not to mention recorded and watched by all of humanity, how can we be here?" Adam asked. He always had a question, and most of the time, his questions confused or simply annoyed adults. "Ok, Adam seriously. You need to stop instigating fights with the Doctor. Sheesh, I feel like your mother. " Bailey interjected. "Hey guys, we may want to hide, there's a good platoon and a half on its way over here, and were walking down the middle of the hall like we own the place. This ain't gonna end up well." Finn said. The group fell into an empty room. "Okay, I got this, " Bailey muttered to herself, and opened the door pointing the gun - at Rey. "Rey!" Finn exclaimed, and threw his arms around her in a hug. Rey happily smiled back. Han said, "we can hit more later," deflating the mood, "come on guys, we need to place the charges on every other beam. When the times right, I'll blow this place up. Let's go." "Works for me. I've seen enough Mythbusters to know how to do this, even if these things make no scientific sense. " Adam said, half to himself. "I'm not even gonna ask." Finn said, and walked off to begin his work.

After a good hour of planting, everyone was ready to go. Ok, Adam thought to himself. Han isn't dead, we planted significantly more bombs then just the two of them could have, and were not in the same place as Kylo. Works for me! Suddenly, kylo ren started walking down the runway below them like he owned the place, which made sense, since he pretty much did. Bailey looked snuggly at adam. "Plot happened, he's still gonna, you know." "Yeah," Adam sighed. He has hoped that because he and Bailey were there, he wouldn't have to die. Well, plot is plot. "Ben!" Han yelled at his son. "Han, we really need to get out of here. He's gone mad, he thinks that what he is doing is right and just. " said Adam, eager to get off the planet. "I need to bring him back, or die trying." "You don't know just how true that sentence is. He will be the death of you!" Adam said as Han walked off towards Kylo. "Said every parent about every child ever." He commented. "Ok. I knew I said I wanted to stay, but I can't watch this!" Adam whispered to Bailey. "He's gonna die, and I just threw insults at him. If he somehow survives this, he will not be happy with me." "Take comfort in the fact he would've died either way, " Bailey muttered. She didn't want to watch this either, but his death is what drives the resistance to win this battle. It was also necessary because this also helped the torn emotions that was driving his son mad. Sometimes, the end did justify the means, but that didn't mean that Bailey had to like it.

"Let's get out of here. Chewies fate in Star Wars Legends (Star Wars expanded universe) shall not be mine." Adam said hoarsely. "What was that?" Bailey asked. "Blown up on a moon, trying to save a kid." Adam muttered. "The last Skywalker in Legends died then, and then the sith came back." "Ok. That's really not going to happen today." Came Bailey's reply. "Let's take a few shots at Kylo, see if it can do anything." Adam said, insistent on saving Han. "No! For God sakes no! " Bailey pressed. "Why? Do you want him to die? " Adam shot back. "No! But it needs to happen. Bailey was right, this moment, right here and now, is a fixed point. And if Han doesn't die, the universe will be messed up. I've had enough of that already," the doctor said, watching Han walk to his son. "Then why are we here then? How are we allowed to be here? " Adam demanded. "I don't know! Even I'm allowed to not know sometimes, " the doctor said. "I have a question we refused to ask ourselves for a while now. How are we going to get back?" Adam questioned. "The TARDIS sank into the sand, I don't want to go swimming in sand to find a blue box, regardless of whether or not it's bigger on the inside. And your expression when it went down was like it died, and you felt it." Adam continued. Han screamed. "That didn't happen in the movie. " commented the Doctor. As they looked down at where Han stood, Han was holding Kylos lightsaber, and Han gasped, looked down, and fell off the catwalk. Tears started to form in Bailey's eyes. "You monster! " she yelled, a tear falling down her cheek. Watching it on the screen was different; you knew that it was all choreographed, that the actor is okay. But when you see it in person, and you've talked to that person, it feels like the end of titanic. Adam hugged her, and Bailey noticed he was crying too. The doctor kept on a stoic face, having seen death take many forms, and refused to let this effect him as much. Friends die, that's just the way of things. How did he put it in his tenth generation? The curse of a timeLord.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everybody, thanks for getting this far in our story! Unfortunately for those who follow our story religiously, we will be on a two week hiatus between posting this chapter and posting the next chapter.**

 **Adam:We don't own Doctor Who, Star Wars, etc, etc. Paperwork's out of the way. What's coming up next story?**

 **Doctor Who: Into Darkness.**

 **Adam: What, Star Trek and Doctor Who?**

 **You guessed right. But, for now, we have to wrap up this story. So, until next time, this is doctor-sarah signing off!**

Chapter 10:What's Next?

... _Friends die, that's just the way of things. How did he put it in his tenth generation? The curse of a timeLord._ Adam grabbed his blaster, and took a good 20 shots at Kylo. He had made friends with Han, and he hadn't realized till now. One shot nicked Kylo's ear, and his head snapped up, and in seeing Adam, Bailey and the doctor, directed his storm troopers to get them. He needed to know what they knew. "Adam! What the heck were you thinking! Remember what yoda said? fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the suffering, which leads to the freaking dark side! " Bailey shouted as she ran away from the troopers. "Yeah, but yoda is dead now! " Adam protested. "So what? The message still stands, " Bailey responded. "I can't use the force, at least to the best of my knowledge!" Adam said. "I don't care! You can still become a bad guy. "Bailey responded. "And correction. I am not angry. I am vengeful." Adam replied darkly. "If Rey can't finish him off, I will. " "ok. You need some rest. You're not thinking straight! You need to think about the other universe. Think of your family." Bailey said, looking at him with horror. Adam looked away; he couldn't stand the look that his friend gave him. She was right, and he knew it. "Remember what my dad said about loving your enemies? " Bailey said, a little calmer. Adam smirked. Leave it to the pastor's daughter to convince him to not kill a person. "Hey, " Bailey said, smiling. She was going to reference something, "remember that scene in genesis of the daleks? The one where the doctor had the option to destroy the daleks for good? " "yeah,"Adam relented. "Same principle. Killing ren wouldn't make us any better than him. " "Fine." He continued. "I won't kill him. " "In other news, this is going to blow up in our faces if we don't get out of here. " the doctor said. "What are you-oh... You were being literal." Adam said. "You've gotta figure sarcasm and humor out at some point." "Learn life lessons later, run now." The doctor replied.

"You guys seen Finn?" Adam said. "He ran outside after Han..." Bailey replied, holding back tears. "Final battle. We can't interfere, " Bailey said, "but I did wonder, who told chewy where to find Rey and Finn, " she hinted. "Right! To the Han -mobile! " Adam shouted. "That's terrible! " Bailey shouted back. "Yeah it is," the doctor pointed out. As the trio got on the falcon, Adam warned chewie about what was coming up, and what he needed to do. Chewie just growled. After observing the battle between Rey, Finn, and Ren, Adam helped Rey and Finn into the Falcon. As the planet disappeared, they knew that Kylo had lived to fight another day. "Rey, we may not stick around much longer, so I have one request. Make mincemeat out of Kylo Ren. " Adam said, with fury barely hidden in his words. "Adam. You really need to get ahold of yourself. " Bailey said. "I'm fine. I just wanted to be sure that that would happen. " Adam said. "Okay, someone needs a happy meal. " Bailey joked, referencing the Internet story they both had read at home. "Hey doctor. I really need to call home. Can you fix my phone please?" Adam said, patience in his voice, but also sadness and homesickness. After some jiggery pokery and a lot of patience, Bailey called her mom. Thankfully, she picked up. "Hey, mom? " Bailey said. "Hey hun, what's up? Are you and Adam having fun? Do you need anything? I can pick it up on the way home, but it might be a late night tonight." She asked worriedly. "No mom, just tell me what time it is. I know it might sound silly, but, please? " Bailey said. "It's about noon, " her mom said. "Okay, well, bye mom, " Bailey said, "love you". "Love you too, " her mom said, then hung up. Her mom was going to work late at the hospital, and her dad was in the middle east, helping Syrian refugees, and her baby brother was away for the whole week on a cub scouts trip. Her fam was fine, and that left her time to travel the stars.

"Ok, my turn!" Adam said. He called his mother. "Honey, are you alright? You haven't even texted in hours!" His mother worried too much. "I'm fine mom, I just am out with some friends. I may not be home for a while. But I'm fine." Adam replied. "Okay, honey, just call once in a while, at least text." "I will mom." Adam ended the call. He looked at his red haired friend, and smiled. She smiled back, wiping a tear off of her cheek. "Hey, you okay? Do you need that happy meal Right now? " Adam joked. Bailey laughed and adjusted her glasses. "Nah, I'm good," Bailey said. "Doctor, I want to move on. I can't stand being here with all this grief. I may be mostly clueless to emotions, but I can recognize grief in myself and I don't like grief. Too sad. " Adam said. Bailey looked at him, realizing that he did not speak of emotions often, and that him opening up was like seeing a unicorn. "Same. Hey, chewie, can you drop is off at jakku?" Bailey asked the wookie. He howled. "He's asking why," the doctor translated. "Our ship is there, " Bailey responded. The wookie howled again. "He said,' it's your funeral'" the doctor said. Finn mumbled in his sleep, "Why does everyone want to go to jakku? " the teens snickered. After landing on Jakku, Adam asked the doctor,"what about the key thing. I remember 'the time if the doctor', you pulled a key out of your wig and you summoned the TARDIS. Can you do that again?" "Please, it doesn't work that way. If I could summon the TARDIS whenever I want, I wouldn't wander aimlessly looking for it. " the doctor replied. "Just try it." Adam begged. "Fine," the doctor said, and fished out his key from his coat pocket. The key instantly started to glow orange, and the tardis wheeze could be heard. "I don't want to say I told you so but. .." Adam said, "I told you so! " "yes, yes, alright, you win," the doctor said. He unlocked the door, and the two teens stepped inside.


End file.
